Under the Full Moon
by Koorika
Summary: DBZInuyashaYuyu Hakasho crossover. Kagome's not what she seems. What's this? She's related toa member of the Ztenshi! rated PG possibly PG13. Rating is just in case for language an violence.
1. Chapter 1

Mayalah: Hi. Well, here's my first story. Hope you enjoy. I won't blame you if you don't, though. I'm probably a lousy author anyways...

Miroku: You sure aren't all that confident in yourself or your abilities.

Mayalah: Let's just say you could say it runs in the family, unless I'm mistaken. Goku, if you please.

Goku: Alright. Mayalah doesn't own Inuyasha, Yuyu Hakasho, or Dragon Ball Z/GT. She only borrows the casts for her stories.

Mayalah: Well, on to the story! As I've already said, enjoy!

'sssss' thinking "ssssssss" talking

**Chapter one**

Unless you actually managed to be close enough to hear the sounds of battle, all seemed quiet. It was just before sunset, and the Inu-tachi once again found themselves locked in battle. Kagome, seeing her chance, started to run at the yokai they were currently fighting.

'Too bad.' Kagome thought, 'This ruins our plans for a break. Oh, well. It can't be helped.' She looked towards the sun. 'Oh, shoot. It's the full moon tonight and the sun's going down. Better hurry up and wrap this up.' To her misfortune, she's not the only one who saw their chance.

She drew her katana and charged. But the demon attacked as well. It threw its hand and directed a fairly random blast of yokai energy, shouting "Death daggers!"

Just at that moment, Kurama arrived. Seeing what was happening, but knowing he was too late to stop it, he ran as fast as he could and caught Kagome. The demon wasn't any trouble, Kagome had beheaded it. Besides, Kagome was all that mattered right now. 'I hope I'm not too late.' To his surprise, Yoko stayed silent, didn't say anything. He didn't voice that he shared Kurama's worry, he didn't point out how unlikely their shared hope was, he just stayed silent.

"Kagome!" Kurama urged, obviously worried as well as oblivious to all around him, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome just looked up at him and smiled to try to assure him that she's fine and that everything would be alright. She knew that, one way or another, that it would almost be like this event never happened. That is, if any of her friends or family had anything to say about it. Which she knew they would.

"I'm fine, Kurama. Don't worry." she said, "But don't tell me that I'll live or anything of the sort, because we both know that the wounds I already had from fighting the demon, the energy that _did_ manage to get drained, as well as the injury from that blast. I'm done for. But I'll be alright, you'll see. You know perfectly well that you can bring me back if you all feel you need to bother with it. Will you something for me?"

There was a lot that Kurama would do for her. "Of course I will." replied Kurama.

Kagome was now smiling for real. "Thank you." she said, "Can you please tell my brother and the rest of the Z-tenshi about this? I don't want them finding out some other way. Just don't tell my mother. It's, of course, alright for Mom, Grandpa, and Sota."

"Of course, Kagome." Kurama said. He hugged her tighter.

Thank you." Kagome said. And then her world went dark.

In Spirit World

Kagome found herself in Koenma's office. "Hi Koenma." she said.

Koenma had been watching this, and already knew what to do. "Hi there, Kagome. Listen, I can't bring you back, annoying rules, but as you know, that doesn't mean that you can't be brought back. How about you visit King Kai's place while you wait? You just might enjoy yourself." he said. 'Besides, there's another reason she should spend her time there.' "As you've noticed, I decided that it's best if you kept your physical form."

Kagome nodded once as she spoke. "Alright. Thanks. I think I'll do just that." With all that needed to be said said, she used instant transmission. When she arrived, she was immediately greeted with the sight of a man just barely over thirty who had an unmistakable hair style.

She immediately knew who it was and immediately greeted him. "Hi Dad. Long time no see."

End of Chapter

Mayalah: Well, that's the end of that. Sorry about the cliffie.

Yusuke: And I'm here why?

Mayalah: Because being here's bugging you. Before I forget, unlike some, I do accept flames and such. So don't worry that I'll take a story off or discontinue it. Especially without letting you know. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Mayalah: Hi! Here's the update.

Yusuke: What took you so long, anyways?

Mayalah: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Moving plus not having an ok to go on the computer mixed with laziness caused me to be slow about updating. Kurama, if you please.

Kurama: Alright. Mayalah doesn't own anything she borrows for fanfiction.

"sssssss"- talking 'sssss'- thinking _ssssss_

**Chapter 2**

The man turned around with a look that was a mixture of surprise and joy. "Kagome?" he said, is that really you?"

She smiled, a tear escaping as she replied. "Yes, Dad, it's me."

A strange blue guy that seemed to have antennae made himself noticed. "Goku? Who is that?"

The man, now known as Goku, replied, a wide grin on his face. "This is Kagome, my daughter. Kagome, this is King Kai, a friend of mine. King Kai, you better stay on her good side, if she's like her mother in any way at all still, it's a really bad idea to either get on her bad side or get her mad.

Kagome faked offence. "Hey! Then again, if any of my friends knew mom they'd probably agree, especially Inuyasha, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Besides, I won't deny it." she said, pondering aloud.

"Well, it appears the crab apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I can tell that she's a lot like you, Goku." said King Kai, partially joking. Kagome and Goku anime sweat dropped at King Kai's bad attempt at a joke.

"Kagome," Goku asked, "what happened all those years ago? All Chichi said was that you had managed to drag her on a walk when you were attacked by she could only describe as some sort of monster and that the two of you got separated. She said that she blacked out and that when she woke up both you and the yokai were gone."

Kagome got a slightly sad look on her face as she told her tale. "I'll just tell you my whole tale. I might as well; we have all the time in the world. I did drag her on a walk. And we did get attacked. Just after the yokai, yes, you heard me right, it was a yokai; knocked Chichi out, Sesshomaru killed the yokai and saved me. He was already more like a big brother than a friend, so that, also because of a different reason, he took me in. Eventually he had a friend of his take me in as her own child. She had recently lost her husband and had always wanted a daughter. So I gained a mother and a little brother. Even a grandma and another grandpa. Though, they were each a parent of one of the married couple, they weren't married." When she was done, Goku held her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Kagome. But at least I'm here now.

Back with Inuyasha and the rest

Kurama was still in shocked as he went over what happened.

Flashback

Kurama, who had just gotten word of the escaped yokai, was hurrying up the steps to Sunset Shrine. The closer he got, the louder the sounds of battle got. And the faster he pushed himself. When he pushed himself, he saw Kagome slicing the yokai's head off and an already wounded and slightly drained Kagome getting hit by a blast.

Fearing that he was too late, he did the only thing he could. He started running and caught Kagome as she fell.

End flashback

'I'm not surprised at her request, though. She's a very selfless girl.'

'That she is, Yoko, that she is.' Kurama stood up. "Come on. We have to tell her mother, grandfather and Sota and then tell her brother Gohan and the rest of the Z-Tenshi about this. Besides, they'll know a way to bring her back."

Inuyasha spoke up for the first time since she had died. "What are you talking about? What brother? I thought Sota was her only brother."

Kurama sighed. 'Of course, I almost forgot that she hadn't told them yet.' Yoko spoke up. 'It must have been her kitsune nature coming into play mixed with not being ready quite yet. You know that she still finds it difficult to talk about her past.' "She hasn't told you, has she? Sakari, Sota, Genkai, and her grandfather aren't her family by birth, though she went through the ritual that somewhat relates them by blood with them. However, that's all I will say. The rest is for Kagome to tell once she's been brought back to life.

The Next Day

'Well, Kurama, here we are.' 'That right, Yoko, we're finally here. Remember to behave yourself. This is people that happen to be on Kagome's list of people she considers family. As well as real family.' 'I intend to.' "You must be Gohan."

Gohan turned around, surprised that someone that he didn't know knew who he was. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Kurama smiled sadly as he answered. "I know you because you remind me of your sister, Kagome."

'Kagome? I hoped that she was still alive. Just maybe...' "You know my sister? Where is she? Is she ok?"

Kurama told Gohan and the rest of the Z-Tenshi as everyone who had come with, who consisted of Sesshomaru, Jin, the Inu-Tenshi, and the Rekai-Tentai; stood by, somewhat sad, consumed in memories, and unusually silent. "And that brings us to why we're here. She's dead."

Gohan stood there, shocked. "WHAT! Dead? How? When?"

Sango found her voice and told him. "We're also here because Kurama told us that Kagome had told him that you would have a way to bring her back to life."

Bulma spoke up now. "We do. The Dragon Balls."

Inuyasha and Gohan spoke at the same. "Then let's get going."

"Who said that we'd help you bring Kakkarot's daughter back? Besides, we don't even know her, except for Gohan. I say leave her dead." (Mayalah: you all know who that is.) '

'Don't be too sure about that.' (multiple people at the same time.)

Bulma hit him on the head. "Veggeta, be nice! She's Gohan's and Goten's sister! We'll help. As you've said, let's get going. Luckily, I have the radar with me." And with that the Z-Tenshi raced off with their new-found friends to find the Dragon Balls.

**End of Chapter**

Mayalah: That's all. Hope you enjoyed.

Piccolo: What other secrets is she hiding?

Veggeta: And how can she be kitsune if she's half human half Sayan?

Mayalah: Just like everyone else, you'll have to wait until next time. Bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Mayalah: Hi again. Now, here's the next chapter. Oh, yes. C.B.V.R, it's not Kagome's real dad. No one except Rumiko Takahashi, owner and creator of Inuyasha knows where her dad is/ what happened to him. Kagome's grandpa, Sota, her mom Sakari Higurashi, Sakari's mom Genkai of the show Yuyu Hakasho, and Sakari's dead husband Ryou Higurashi (just used the same name. Yu-Gi-Oh! won't be in this.) aren't her blood family. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten are. I figured that that would be obvious. Like a lot of crossover fanfiction, characters from whatever the crossover is are related to her. Sorry to disappoint you. Darn it!

Goku: What's wrong?

Mayalah: To clear things up, I had to give away things. Oh, well. On with the story!

'ssssss' thinking/communicating telepathically "sssssssssss" talking _'ssssss'_ Yoko

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha was getting impatient. (Mayalah: There's a big surprise.) "Just how many of these things are there? We already have six!"

Bulma sighed. 'He's so impatient! Even Goten's more patient than him.' "I already told you, there's seven of them. The radar picked up the last one. We'll land now."

They had just landed when Inuyasha picked up a scent and started growling. At that second a whirlwind came upon them. "Hey there. What's up?"

Inuyasha was the first to reply. "None of your business, wolf."

Gohan intervened. "Don't mind him. I hear he isn't usually this bad tempered."

Koga nodded in agreement. "And whoever told you is right. He's probably just upset by Kagome's death. I just heard about it and I heard her mentioning you once. Ayame recently found a Dragon ball and I knew you'd put it to good use. So here. By the way, for those of you who haven't met me, I'm Koga." As he said this he handed it to Bulma. They thought it must be partially because of his mate Ayame, but Koga in this time is wiser than he is in the Feudal era some reason/ some how.

Goten was happy. 'I'll finally get to meet my big sister! I can't wait! Gohan didn't tell me much about her and Mom didn't tell me anything at all.' "Thank you! You must be one of Kagome's friends." Koga only smiled and nodded and the two started playing.

Master Roshi was touched by Goten easily trusting the wolf that they had just met. 'Poor kid. He's never met Kagome before. Pity, too. Having her for a big sister would be a great experience for him with how that girl can be. Pity she got killed.' "You must be a good person to be one of Kagome's friends, Koga.

Once the Dragon balls were put together and the proper words said the sky darkened and the great dragon appeared. "What is your wish?" stated the dragon.

"We wish for Goku and Kagome to be brought back to life."

The dragon's eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted." and there appeared Kagome and Goku.

"Hi guys!" greeted father and daughter at the same time. Noticing this, the two laughed. Kagome looked around. 'She's not here. I'm not surprised.' she spotted an unmistakable hair style. She went over to Goten. "Who are you? I'm Kagome." she asked, kneeling down to his level.

His eyes brightened up. 'It's her! It's really her!' "I'm Goten. I'm your little brother." Hearing this, Kagome pulled him into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you." she said. She stood up and went over to Gohan.

"Kagome? Is it really you?" Gohan asked.

Kagome laughed at her big brother's doubt. "Of course it's me, silly. I'm the one who covered up for you when you were training for a year after Dad died the first time since Mr. Shorty failed to do that." She then took him into a bone crushing hug.

Gohan gasped for breath as he spoke. "It's nice to see you too, but you're crushing me!"

Kagome immediately let go. "Oops sorry. Hi everyone! So this is the face of the Z-tenshi now. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Master Roshi chuckled as he replied. "It certainly has. But you still remain the best pupil I ever had and the one with the most potential."

Picalo nodded agreement. "What the old man states is true. I didn't lie to you when I said that you had more potential than even your father." Everyone looked shocked.

"You know him!" Everyone said/exclaimed..

Kagome grinned. "Yup," she said, "Though it annoyed that I'd been so persistent at the time, when I was a kid and still living with Gohan, Dad, and Chichi I became his first friend, though he wouldn't admit it."

"It's true," Sesshomaru stated, "Kagome's always had a gift of becoming anyone's friend given the chance, even as a child. It must partially be the hybrid blood in her."

"What are you talking about, Sesshomaru? The first time you met her she was 15 and when you finally bothered to take notice of her you tried to kill her! Are you of all people lying!"

Kagome sighed. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It was the first time he met me, but I had already met and befriended him as a child by that point. Bulma, who are these two?" she questioned, turning her attention to Bulma and indicating Veggeta and Trunks.

Bulma smiled as she introduced them. "This is Veggeta and our son, Trunks."

"Hm." was all Veggeta replied.

However, Trunks replied with a bright and cheery "Hello!"

1Kagome groaned. "Great, not another Hiei. Trunks, huh. Trunk Briefs. I knew you had a weird sense of humor, but I thought that when you said that you would name a boy if you ever had a kid Trunks that you were joking. Oh, yes. Where's Chichi?"

Gohan had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Kagome. She died almost a year ago. She was killed by a monster of some sort, from what it seems."

Kagome was shocked.'She-she's dead? I knew it! Why didn't she listen to me?' "Dead? Mom's dead! The fool. Why didn't she listen to me?"

"What are you talking about, femina? And why do seem shocked, but unsurprised?"

Kagome didn't look sad or shocked, but grim. Just Grim. "There's only one other person who knows this, but shortly before Sesshomaru took me in after saving me from that yokai, she used the Ultimate Blood Removal Ritual, also known as the Blood Desecration Ritual." Many people in the clearing looked shocked, grim, surprised, or a mixture of these.

**End of Chapter**

Kurama: Blood Desecration Ritual? What's that?

Mayalah: You'll see.

Kuwabara: That doesn't sound good.

Inuyasha: (sarcastically) Oh, you think?

Mayalah: Before there's bloodshed, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Mayalah: Hi there! Sorry about being so bad about updating this...

Kagome: At least you aren't quite as bad as some authors are.

Mayalah: True...

Kilani: Shouldn't you hurry up and get on with the story?

Shippo: (runs in and hides behind Mayalah, who, guessing what was going on, held a whispered conversation with him. Kurama's the only one who notices, strangely enough, doesn't say anything.)

Inuyasha: Get back here! When I get my hand on you- (runs in the door. as he does so a bottle of purple dye, dyeing both Inuyasha's hair and clothes completely purple. while everyone else is only snickering, excluding Hiei and Sesshomaru, of course but Mayalah and Shippo are laughing their heads off, especially Shippo.)

Kurama: (looking at Mayalah and Shippo) You two planned this, didn't you?

Mayalah:(both Mayalah and Shippo shake their heads no and have their faking innocence looks) How can you think something like that? I'm just the innocent author. (thinking: Darn it! The last thing I need is the hentai monk rubbing off on me!)

Sango: (hits Miroku with her hiraikotsu) Hentai!

Shippo: Will he ever learn?

Yusuke: Doesn't look like it.

Kilani: (shakes head) Since everyone else is preoccupied, I guess it's up to me. Mayalah doesn't own what she borrows for the story. Well, on with the story.

**Chapter 4**

Goku was confused, but finally found his voice. "Kagome, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

Picalo agreed with Goku, somewhat. "Kagome, your mom when through with that death sentence of a ritual! Why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you stop her! You didn't get along, but you still cared for one another."

Kagome sighed, a sad look in her eyes. "You see, neither Chichi or dad were what it seemed they were. Chichi's dad was human, but her mom was a yokai. And dad is half Sayan half yokai. Coincidentally, they're both half kitsune to be exact. And I've found out that I'm Midoriko's reincarnation, not Kikyo's. Chichi loved her mom somewhat, but was ashamed of her yokai blood. So finally, a couple of months before we were attacked, she changed that. She'd hoped no one knew, but I did. About both her being a hanyou and the ritual. I warned her not to go through with it, we were two of the few that knew why that ritual was somewhat feared. It got rid of a hybrid's blood so that it was full blooded. In Chichi's case, full human. But at a price. It slowly ate away at your blood and energy until you died. So there you have it. And yes, that means Gohan, Goten and me are part yokai, part Sayan, and part human."

"Two questions. One, don't I get a hug? Two: why'd you bring me back?" Goku asked.

It was Bulma who answered. "One, of course you get a hug. Two: you didn't really expect us to leave you dead, did you?"

Inuyasha hadn't said anything, he'd been keeping quiet. Finally, he snapped out of that trance he seemed to be in. "Kagome," he started, "don't you ever do something like that again, baka! I don't know what I'd have done without you, imouto!" As he said this, he pulled her into a hug.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, "I missed you too, but you're crushing me."

Inuyasha let Kagome go. "Sorry."

Kagome went over to Vegeta and Trunks. "Hi there! I'm Kagome. I hope we can be friends."

Trunks, immediately decided that he trusted Kagome and that she's nice, went up to her. "You really mean it! I'd like that."

Kagome chuckled. "Of course I mean it!"

"Don't bother the girl, Trunks. She probably wants to get back to her mushy reunion."

"It's no problem."

As all this was happening Goku realized something "Hey, wait a minute! How come everyone seems to know you already except for Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten? Especially Picalo. Chichi never let me take you with me and Gohan. "

Kagome smiled. "I was wondering when someone would notice. That's true, but I didn't let that stop me. As a child I loved to explore. I even made all the way to the island that Master Roshi calls home while everyone was there. But usually it was just Master Roshi. Seeing my potential, he trained me. Not just the training he gave everyone else, either. The full as well as extra training. He often said he was surprised I went through quite quickly. One day as I was merely wandering through the woods I ran into Picalo. This often happened. We became fast friends, even if slightly begrudgingly on his part. He, also seeing my potential trained a little. But long before either of these meetings I met Sesshomaru. He never admitted it, but I always knew he had been looking for me. He quickly became like a big brother. He, of course, also saw my potential. He was the main one to train me. When he rescued me he let me stay with him for a while but he eventually decided that I needed an actual family. He had a friend whose daughter lived with her father-in-law and son. A year before her husband died in a car crash. But he knew that I would be in loving and capable hands. And in spite of what I was they welcomed me with open arms and treated me as if I wasn't any different and was really a part of the family. And Grandma even took me on as her full successor. When I fell through the well they thought that I was merely human. But I was horrified when I learned how they treated Inuyasha and other mix blooded people. I didn't care about myself, but Inuyasha and a couple other friends we made during our travels and I was horrified at how they were treated. But none of my friends are like that. Not anymore, in any case. And after a while I befriended the Sesshomaru of the Sengoku Era as well. We've been friends ever since." She had a few tears running down here face.

While Kurama could only hold her to comfort here, others decided to comfort her in their own way. "This isn't the Kagome I know. Dry your tears, she isn't worth it. You told me yourself once that you could already tell the two of you didn't have a proper mother-daughter relationship."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed, "You told me that as well. If she truly loved you as a mother should a daughter she would have put up a better fight. Besides, you warned the foolish onna."

Surprisingly, even Vegeta spoke up. "Listen, femina, I know enough about her to know that she didn't deserve you as a daughter. I can already tell that, and I just met you. She isn't worth your grief."

"Hn. This Chichi sounds truly pathetic. Besides, you're stronger than to cry for some foolish woman who called herself your mother."

"Feh. Sounds weak. Listen, Kagome, that woman was obviously a coward who didn't feel like defending anyone, even herself. So stop your mourning. They're right; the baka onna isn't worth it." (Mayalah: You all should know who the last two are.)

Kagome smiled through her tears. "You know, you're right. But I can't help it. Even though we were more like friends, I can't help but cry for her. Thanks, guys, that means a lot." she said. As she said this she buried herself deeper into Kurama's embrace. Making him lightly blush. 'You know, Kurama, she feels so right in our embrace' 'Yoko, this isn't the time'

Goku stood up. "Kagome, when you head out to Tokyo, I don't know about anyone else in the Z-Tenshi, but I'll help you on your quest for the jewel shards."

Gohan blinked. "Jewel shards? What jewel shard?" (Mayalah: Did Kagome tell the Z-Tenshi yet? If so, let's pretend that she didn't.

Kagome sighed. "Well, Dad, you and everyone else might at well sit down. This is gonna' take a while." and she told her story. And Yusuke and the Rekai-Tantei theirs. "One day I was training with Grandma while visiting when we got visitors. Grandma had already told me all about them, so she introduced us and I told my story. Sometimes I help Koenma. I wonder if Enma will ever get back from vacation." she muttered the last part. Of course, some heard her. And with that, they headed over to stay at Bulma's.

**End of Chapter**

Mayalah: What did you think? I hope I did okay. Still think I must be a lousy author.

His Minx: (just rolls eyes)

Goku: You know, you really should have more confidence in yourself.

Kuwabara: Hey, where'd Kilani go?

Inuyasha: Obviously, Kuwabaka, she left during the chapter.

Mayalah: Correct. And I know I should have more confidence in myself. But I'm not the only one with that problem. (glances at His Minx) Anyways, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Mayalah: Hi there! Sorry I'm so bad about updating. I don't really have an excuse, however, if you look at it the right way you may blame laziness instead of me.

Kilani: Isn't that still blaming you?

Mayalah: True.

Kenshin: Mayalah sure has a low self esteem that she does.

Mayalah: Heh heh... You might say that... I don't own anything that I use for my stories.

**Chapter 5**

It was a starry night. Every one was sleeping. Well, almost everyone. A certain girl was on the balcony, gazing at the stars. She was so wrapped up, that she didn't notice a certain red head making his towards her.

"Kagome?" he asked. Kagome jumped a foot or two, startled.

"Kurama. You startled me. I didn't hear you coming." They stood by one another, gazing at the stars and enjoying being with the other.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder, a tear escaping. "I could have stopped her, I know I could have. I could have been there for them. But I wasn't. I thought just a warning would suffice. I was wrong. I should have known that she wouldn't listen to a girl as young as I was. How could I have been so stupid?"

Kurama stood silent for a minute or two, holding his best friend, trying to comfort her. Then he spoke. "Kagome, look at me." She looked up, curious what he had to say. "Kagome, it's not your fault. Chichi wasn't strong enough to handle what she was, and was stupid enough to judge by old stories she had heard of the evil youkai who don't care about anyone or anything. If there's anyone to blame, it's her for being deaf to your warning. It's her fault she took action that would eventually force her to leave her family, and earlier than necessary. Don't worry about it. At least you tried." At the last part, he wiped away the tear.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Kurama."

Kurama looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"For comforting me. For, well, for being here for me." He didn't say anything. there was nothing that needed to be said. She leaned back against him, and they gazed at the stars.

But unknown to them, three pairs of eyes were watching them.

Two pairs looked at each other and nodded. If he made her happy, truly happy, they approved. Besides, they were perfect for each other. They knew they wouldn't have to worry. The third pair looked on, wondering how much longer until they admitted how they felt for each other. They already knew how they felt. Then all three pairs of eyes disappeared, signaling that the three spies had left. (Mayalah: Back the Kagome and Kurama!)

It had already been discovered that due to her miko powers and the incident, Kagome was pretty much all kitsune now. Her mother was a silver elemental, and Goku's mother turns out to be a shadow/celestial mix. Actually, Kagome and Sesshomaru had made the discovery when she was a kid, and she had help from Genkai as well.

Meanwhile, Kurama was having a mental conversation with Yoko. 'She's beautiful, isn't she?' 'Yes, Yoko, she is...' 'She'd make the perfect mate. 'Yes, Yoko, someday...' 'Tell her.' 'What?' 'Tell her!' 'What if she doesn't feel the same way?' 'This is the only way you'll find out. We both regretted not telling her how we felt earlier when she died, and we must tell her soon or we'll never get the chance.' Kurama mentally sighed. 'Yoko has a point... Well, here goes...' "Kagome."

She turned so that she could see his face. "Yes?"

"I... I love you." He just blurted it right out.

At first she didn't say or do anything. Then she hugged him. "I love you to." Then he leaned down, and they shared their first kiss.

**End of Chapter**

Mayalah: How did you like it?

Inuyasha: Feh. Was horrible.

Yusuke: And to mushy and stuff.

Kagome: Sit! Inuyasha, be nice!

Keiko: (bonks Yusuke on the head.) You to, Yusuke. Be nice!

Mayalah: Just ignore those two. You know to expect such comments from them.

Sango: Speaking of such... Miroku, you'll lose more than a hand if we hear any perverted comments from you.

Mayalah: If you're thinking the sort of comments I know there's a chance you might be, Kilani, please keep them to yourself.

Kilani and Miroku: (Kilani roles eyes then both try to look innocent)

Everyone: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Mayalah: (face red from embarrassment) heh heh... Sorry this one took so long; I honestly had no idea whatsoever what to do for it.

Inuyasha: Most likely you were just being lazy.

Mayalah: Hey! It was NOT just being lazy! I had a major case of writer's block. Now, if you please.

Inuyasha: Make me.

Mayalah: I'll get Tsunade and Sango and tell them Jiraiya and Miroku being hentais is really you in disguise.

Inuyasha: What! You wouldn't dare! You hate lying. You pretty much never do! If not simply never.

Mayalah: I would. I'll even say I caught you taking a Miroku mask off, plant fake evidence, and join them in your torture.

Inuyasha: You're nowhere near that mean. I won't do it!

Mayalah: I tell Sesshomaru you treat Rin worse than Jaken does and give him Tetsuaiga, and make sure he can use your for target practice too.

Inuyasha: (thinks: She's really serious!) Alright! Just don't do any of that! Mayalah doesn't own anything she borrows for her stories

Mayalah: (thinks: He should know better. After all, it's surprisingly easy to bring out my surprisingly evil/mean side.) (smirks)

**Chapter 6**

It had been one unusual break. It was discovered that Kagome has quite the evil/mischievous side. (It really all depends on point of view. (as Shippo says, "What else can you expect from a kitsune?")) She unveiled Sesshomaru's fear, or as he puts it major dislike/mistrust of in-training digimon from the show Digimon. Koga apparently fears/doesn't like Yoshi. Yusuke fears squirrels. Gohan fears bugs in general. Vegeta apparently fears, or as he calls it strongly dislikes spiders. Inuyasha is, surprisingly enough, afraid of both spiders and Jigglypuff from Pokemon. Hiei, you ask? Both he and Kagome were revealed to, courtesy of Kurama and Shippo teaming up, fear Furbies, claiming that they're evil and plotting to destroy/take over the world. (it depends on which one you ask.) Kagome spent a lot of her time embarrassing everyone. (Bulma was revealed to fear dolphins.) Finally, after a month and a half, they couldn't take it anymore. No one escaped Kagome's 'wrath'.

"Kagome," said Miroku when they confronted her, "how do you find so much blackmail and such to use on us?"

"I want to know too." agreed Sango, "You seem to know exactly what prank to pull and how to pull it off." Her hair still had hints of purple and blue.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both _still _have pink, but faded, hair; although Sesshomaru's hair is pretty much completely back to its normal color. tired of the teasing from the current color of his hair, Inuyasha unsuccessfully tried many times to get Kagome to either get it back to normal or tell him how to do it himself.

"Damn it, wench, tell me how to fix my hair already!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Sit! You know my name Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. Which made Inubaka meet up with his old friend the dirt yet again, obviously.

Inuyasha still hadn't learned. As soon as he could, he said "So?"

Kagome was fuming. "So USE IT! My name is _KAGOME, _NOT wench, woman, onna, bitch, or any other insult name youkai use! Sit sit sit sit sit!" Instead of eating dirt, Inuyasha made yet ANOTHER Inuyasha shaped crater. Shippo, Trunks, and Goten snickered at the display. While Vegeta, Hiei, and Piccolo (Piccolo strongly dislikes any pink creature (aka Kirby, Jigglypuff, Chancey, many in training digimon, and the like)) merely snorted at Inubaka's stupidity, Goku, who _still _found the displays plain-out amusing, plain-out laughed his head off to the extent that he's rolling back and forth on the floor. Goku had yet to have much effect from being pranked.

The reason was there was a week of vacation left and between training, usual antics, and the many pranks and simply embarrassing must have been planned situations, there was little relaxing relaxation. Most of them would be going to the feudal Era. They had half the jewel, Naraku the other half. The final battle both against Naraku and for the Shikon no Tama was fast approaching.

**End of Chapter**

His Minx: You do have a sense of humor just a weird, out of whack one.

Mayalah: I TOLD you I have a sense of humor. It's just yours has an asset that I don't.

His Minx: Sure. I _still _ say you just need to lighten up.

Mayalah: (thinks: she doesn't believe me about anything) Bye!


	7. notice

Cloud: Anyone who actually reads her stories, I've been told to tell you that she changed my name from Mayalah to Koorika.

Inuyasha: Why'd she do that?

Zack: She must have felt like it. She does like combining Japanese words to make up names.

Cloud: What's Koorika mean?

Tseng: Ice fire.

Zack: That sounds cool. Come on Cloud, Angeal said he'd treat us to pizza. Want to come Tseng?

Cloud: Okay.

Tseng: All right. (All 3 leave)

Inuyasha: Hey! Why am I all alone?! (looks for Kagome for ramen


End file.
